El sueño eterno
by kika-vela
Summary: Luca es deslumbrado por una relampago y sufre un accidente automovilistico. Despierta en un lugar desconocido, rodeado de personas. Desea poder tener a Hugo, un amante de los libros y su mejor amigo, saber cuanto tiempo estara en ese lugar, ya que el tiempo no existe. Luca esta desesperado por saber si esta muerto, o si es solo un sueño, y lo mas importante:si algun dia despertara


"**El sueño eterno"**

**Por Kika Vela**

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado aquí y tampoco sé hasta cuando lo estaré. Solo sé que estoy atrapado en una realidad irreal, en donde los minutos y las horas no existen.

Hugo ha sido, para mí, lo que es para un humano el oxigeno: algo necesario. El ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria. Pero no tomen "mejor amigo" como alguien con quien estoy todo el día, o alguien a quien le cuento cada minuto de mi vida. Hugo es mi mejor amigo porque conoce cada uno de mis defectos, porque podemos no hablar por meses pero cuando lo necesito, viene de inmediato; es mi mejor amigo porque ha presenciado los momentos más trágicos de mi vida, porque conoce mi oscuro pasado, y aun así, está aquí, a mi lado. El es esa persona que todos necesitamos: ese alguien que nos escucha, que nos grita, que nos advierte, que nos regaña, que nos aconseja, y que, de vez en cuando, nos maldice.

Hugo se ha convertido para mí, en el padre que nunca tuve.

Jamás me ha importado que sea 10 años mayor, de hecho, creo que eso es lo que hace que sea tan sabio y tan comprensivo. No estoy seguro de cómo lo conocí, pero estoy seguro de no podría vivir sin él. Mi vida es un tanto complicada y triste. Supongo que si no lo hubiera conocido hace 8 años, ya no estaría vivo. Hugo es una persona muy curiosa y culta. Ha leído millones de libros. Muchos de ellos son de lo que pasa después de la vida, de lo que vienes después de la muerte. Siempre que termina de leer un libro, me lo resume. Él sabe que yo no creo en esas cosas, pero lo escucho con mucha atención porque sé que eso es interesante para él.

Yo vivía con mi mamá y con una de mis hermanas. Nunca hemos podido convivir en paz. Un día mi madre me hartó y decidí huir sin dejar pista alguna para que ella no pudiera encontrarme. Presiento que me salió muy bien el truco, porque ya habían pasado 2 años desde que escapé de casa y no recibí ni una sola llamada (que por cierto, eso me convenía bastante). Ese día, la media noche, terminé de empacar mis cosas y salí por la ventana de mi cuarto, tal como hacen los actores en cualquiera de esas típicas películas adolescentes. Mi madre estaba ebria y mi hermana había salido a drogarse con su novio, así que nadie debió haber notado mi ausencia.

Esa noche estaba nevando, y las calles estaban desiertas. Había estado llamando a Hugo días antes, creí que el podía recomendarme un lugar para vivir. Nunca contestó, así que emprendí mi viaje hacia lo desconocido. Caminé alrededor de 3 horas solo por la nieve, junto con mi maleta y una bufanda verde alrededor de mi cuello. Seguí caminando y no pasaba ni un maldito auto. Parecía como si la cuidad entera se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para olvidarme y que no pudiera yo recibir ayuda, supongo (y espero) que haya sido la hora la causante de que no se apareciera ni una sola alma.

Cuando comencé a perder la esperanza de encontrar refugio, apareció de entre la nada, Hugo. Por alguna extraña razón, no me dio gusto verle. No le dirigí la palabra, y el tampoco a mí. Simplemente empezó a caminar justo a mi lado. Lo seguí inconscientemente, hasta que llegamos a su casa. Entre sin el menor problema, sin ni siquiera preguntarle. Hugo subió las escaleras; yo iba detrás de él. Camino hasta llegar al fondo del pasillo, abrió una puerta y dijo: "Sabía que un día no podrías aguantarlas más. De ahora en adelante, este es tu hogar y esta será tu habitación. Más tarde, te diré las reglas de la casa, y las responsabilidades que tendrás".

No dije ni una sola palabra. Estaba simplemente sorprendido. ¿Cómo era posible que me conociera tanto? No quise parecer grosero. "Gracias" pensé, pero las palabras no pudieron salir de mi boca. Hugo no se sintió ofendido en lo absoluto, él sabía que realmente apreciaba su hospitalidad.

Meses después, estaba yo charlando con Hugo. Era un martes por la noche cuando se desato una horrible tormenta. Íbamos pasando por un parque cuando el viento y la lluvia azotaron la cuidad. Atravesamos un parque y nos cubrimos debajo de una pequeña cabaña que estaba ahí. Había muchos truenos y relámpagos, y la lluvia no cesaba. -¿Podrías ir por mi auto? Esta aquí en la esquina- me dijo Hugo un poco alterado. –Dame las llaves- conteste. –Maldito aprovechado- pensé.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude para no mojarme. Abrí el auto y comencé a conducir para ir con mi amigo. Sin el menor aviso, un rayo deslumbró el cielo entero; me cegó. Perdí el control del auto. Lo último que recuerdo fue haber visto vidrios rotos y un poco de sangre salpicada en los asientos. No podía moverme, pero seguía despierto. Espere horas, pero las calles están abandonadas, tal como cuando decidí escapar de mi casa. Hugo tampoco apareció. Grité y grité hasta que mi voz desapareció. Ya no podía mas, estaba desesperado y muy cansado. Me quede dormido, o bueno… eso me gusta pensar.

Abrí los ojos y comencé a ver personas tristes pasar a mi lado, todas amontonadas en pequeños cuartos de color gris. Yo era una de esas personas. Había un murmullo irritante. Las puertas de los cuartos se abrían, se cerraban; personas entraban y salían por estrechos pasillos. Al final de cada pasillo había un enorme reloj; cada uno marcaba una hora. Pude notar que ninguno funcionaba, todos tenían la misma hora: en este caso, 11:59 pm. Me pareció que era una forma de decirnos que jamás serian las 12, o sea, que nunca sería otro día. Me pareció el sueño más que extraño que nunca hubiera tenido.

Como era de costumbre, merodeé el lugar por varias horas, hasta que me desespere, me senté en la de esquina de uno de los cuartos grises y me dormí. Al despertar… Seguía, lamentablemente, en el mismo lugar. Fue una de mis mas grandes decepciones, de verdad esperaba despertar en casa de Hugo, o por lo menos en un hospital. Pero no. Seguía en ese mismo lúgubre cuarto gris. Se podría decir que pasé días y días en ese lugar, pero ahí no había minutos, ni horas, ni días… El tiempo era inexistente.

Siento como si hubieran pasado años desde que vi ese rayo deslumbrar mi vista, pero nada puede comprobarme cuanto tiempo he estado soñando. No sé qué hacer, y en momentos así, desearía tener a Hugo; desearía tener sus consejos o por lo menos desearía haber escuchado todo lo que me decía acerca de la muerte y de lo que hay después de ella. Pero eso ya no tiene importancia, no tengo a Hugo, y no sé si algún día lo volveré a ver. Me llamo Luca y aquí estoy… Viviendo un eterno sueño, sin saber si algún día despertaré.

FIN


End file.
